dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aden D. Bael (The Lovable Devil)
Aden D. Bael is one of the male protagonists of future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". He is a Devil/Vampire Hybrid, coming from the line of Bael Clan and the last descendant of a noble vampiric line from House of Vladmir , the original clan of vampires. He also inherited the title of "True Noble", which distinguishes him from all other Vampire Nobles as their hidden protector, as well as their judge, and if necessary, executioner. He is one of members of "Ten Emperors", a group of young adult Devils who are considered as "Aces" in the Underworld, and one of Geist's longtime friends and sworn brothers. He currently attends St. Sakuragaoka Academy, administered by his peerage member, Frankenstein, in order to learn more about the modern human world and learning hidden secrets or theories in the history. Appearance: Despite being lived for more than half a century of his life, Aden has noted to be extremely handsome and elegant young man, standing at 6'1 ft. showing in his early 20's, with lean, muscular built. It is due to his vampire and devil blood, which carries the beauty of devils, vampires, and humans. His prominent features are his scarlet-red eyes (a common trait among pure-blooded Vampire Nobles) and smooth, flowing, jet black hair. His attires is usually consisted of two uniforms. One is his Yt. Sakuragaoka Academy uniform, which consisted of white blazer over a light-blue, long-sleeved button-down shirt with white tie muffler on the collar, a dark-green pants, and brown dress shoes. He also has a silver cross earring on his left ear, which it was gifted by Geist during their school days. And the other is a similar attires wear by the Vampire nobles living in the Romania with some minor differences. Aden displays as a stoic and regal behavior befitting to his heritage as True Noble and Ultimate-Class Devil, which according to Geist, it annoys him greatly that he seems so fabulous at whatever he's doing, especially drinking tea. When in battle, he inspires awe and respect from friends and foes. This relates to his enormous reserve of raw mixture of demonic and vampiric power. According to Geist and Muzrim the close friends of Aden states that it's his regal presence to make it possible Personality: Despite his stoic, apathetic, and regal personalities and appearance, Aden is shown to be a calm, noble, and compassionate individual who cares about well-beings towards his closed ones, and doesn't discriminate other vampires, hybrids or human being as the other vampires does. Aden also has a great sense of duty as he decides to remain as "True Noble" whose life is even harder than that of the Vampires. According to Geist, Aden was feared by all the Vampire Nobles in Romania due to his heritage of raw vampiric and demonic power, causing him to spend most of his life by himself at his mansion while going to Royal Belphegus Academy in the Underworld. In truth, he yearned for a normal and happy life and seeing how other people in the outside world were living happily with their families. Due to this traits, Aden is willing to forgive traitors who have attempted to take his life, but he will punish them for harming those he sweared to protect (the nobles, peerage, and etc.). Surprisingly, he is quite fond of teasing someone close to him, such example is he tends to flirt with his wives, which Geist makes a comical and insulting remarks on flipping him off with middle finger. Unlike other vampire nobles, Aden enjoys the company of the human he meets in St. Sakuragaoka Academy In fact, he is first called 'Aden' casually. Aden loathes his clothes getting unclean or messy, which can be easily perceived as he keeps them very tidy and clean. According to Geist, during their school days he almost blasted the entire gymnasium for spilling spagehtii sauce on his uniform. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: (WIP's) Immense Demonic Power: As one of the stronger members of the "Generation of Miracles" and descendant of House of Bael, Aden possess an impressive amount of demonic power. In fact, he is one of five members within the generation in the Underworld who can match against the Fiver Emperors, such as Ky Pheles, Leonhardt Pheles, and Diehauser Belial, all Ultimate-Class Devils with powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, equal to the Four Original Satans. Zekram Bael has stated that Aden's immense power made it so due to his heritage from Bael and line of Vladmir Vampires. Ddraig upon seeing his full power, felt awed at Aden' strength calling him and other members of the generation,'' monsters'', further statementing Aden's strength. * Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): Aden inherited the Power of Destruction from his mother. He has immense mastery of his Power of Destruction that allows him to eliminate anything it touches. Azazel had stated that the main reason why Aden was one of the stronger members of the "Generation of Miracles" was due to his mastery of the Power of Destruction. ** Crimson Reign: Due to his unique and powerful vampiric heritage as a True Noble, Aden is able to form small spheres of blood from his life force, combining with the aura of Power of Destruction to increase its lethalness. Due to this traits, it enable to both drink the blood and eliminate the things without a trace as well as circumvent the defenses of his target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. According to Geist, his Crimson Reign is the vampiric version of Sirzechs's Ruin the Extinct, Immense Vampiric Power: Since he's the offspring of Vladmir, one of the strongest types of Vampires in the world. He inherited several abilites of as True Vampire: * Blood Independence: can survive without the need without blood for long periods of time, but can still gain strength from it. * Blood Manipulation: '''As the descendant of Vladmir, he carries a unique ability where he can control blood. The blood Aden creates and manipulates has certain properties, due to the fact is drawn from his life force and infused with his demonic power of Bael. The blood is actually quasi-solid, and is able to exert enormous pressure and absorb different types of energy. His control over blood is so profound that even simply saying that High-Class Stray Devils no longer had the right to look at him caused their bodies rupture and bleed violently. * '''Darkness/Shadow Manipulation: As a Vampire, he also carries the ability to control and travel through darkness/shadow by a large degree, such as able to conjure shadow creatures of bats, wolves, and other nightmarish creatures, usually using them for both reconnaissance, hunting, and supports during the battles. * Regenative Healing Factor: All Vampires carry a degree of rengeration, where they can heal from injuries. Master Technician: Amongst the members of the Generation of Miracles, Aden known to be a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. It was demonstrated as he is able to control his Power of Destruction with high mobility, defenses, and counter attack against opponent's abilities. A testament of his abilities. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite his lean figures, Aden is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, easily overwhelming Issei, another master hand-to-hand combatant, in a fist fight. Flight: Being a Half-Devil, Aden can fly using his Devil wings. Quotes: TBA Trivia: TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:The Lovable Devil